


Angus Writes Home

by CannibalHello



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalHello/pseuds/CannibalHello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the saddest little boy detective on the moon. By default.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angus Writes Home

> Dear Mom 'n Dad,
> 
> It sure is exciting up here! I've taken on some real interesting cases, probably the most challenging I've ever faced! My clients are nice - well, mostly nice. I guess they mean well, anyway. The others say they're only teasing, and I shouldn't pay attention. Well, Avi said that. Killian called them "a bunch of dicks". 
> 
> They're not just dicks though! I mean, sorry about the salty language, but they're real special. Nobody seems to know why they're so good at what they do. I'm not sure yet, either, but I'll figure it out! They don't call me the world's best detective for nothing!
> 
> I can't spend too much time thinking about it, though. I have a lot of other responsibilities. I wish I could tell you about it all. My boss doesn't talk a whole lot, but I think she must really be impressed with me, because she seems to trust me a lot. If I mess up, lives are on the line! 
> 
> Don't worry, though. I mean, I know you won't.
> 
> Love,  
>  Angus McDonald

“Whatchu writing there, Agnes?"

"Ah! Oh, hello there, sir. It's nothing special."

"C'mon, buddy. You know you can tell ol' Taako anything! I'm your friend! Well, I’m your coworker. Well, more like-”

"Okay, um, I was writing a letter to my parents."

"Asking for money? Nothing to be embarrassed about kiddo, we've all been there."

"Oh no! I get a paycheck from the Bureau, sir. I was just... letting them know I'm alright."

"Huh, sure, whatever. Does the moon even have a mail service? You want me to take that down next time we go planetside?"

"Thank you sir, that's nice to offer. I can't send the letter, though. My parents don't know I'm up here."

"Yeah, I guess most people don't want their ten year old working on the moon, huh?"

"No, not even if he is the world's greatest detective."

"So where do they think you are, then?"

"... they don't remember me at all, Sir. I was erased when I agreed to work here."

"So what you’re saying is, you're a ten year old boy who abandoned all your friends and family forever, and in return you work with us goofs?"

"Well, I wouldn't have put it like that. I'm pursuing a mystery and helping to keep the world safe!

"That's fucking depressing, Ango."

"Don't worry about me, sir! I'm happy to be here, and it's not like I didn't know what I was getting into, and all. It's just sometimes I get a little homesick, but I'll be alright."

"I'm not worried, Ango, I'm just bummed out! Look at you here, writing your letter like a kid at camp. That shit's depressing!"

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to harsh your mood."

"Yeah..." Sigh. “Listen, kid, I don’t know if you were interested in learning magic or whatever-”

“Sir! You would teach me magic?!”

“A little. Only if you’re cool about it, okay? Sit down! I regret this immediately.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, what a bummer.


End file.
